Batman Adventure Chronicles: Street Fighter
by Green113
Summary: Before he was Batman, he trained all over the world, meeting fighters and building relationships. In Hong Kong, Bruce hangs with a certain Chinese pre-Kicking Master. [Expanded] But then, there's more! He meets not only a electrifying Capoeira practitioner with an amazing body but also a bubbly Japanese blonde wrestler? ...What? (Batman x Chun Li/Batman x Laura/Batman x R. Mika)
1. The Bat & The Panda

R&R!

* * *

The lively airs of China; its busy people, its loud noises intruding the ears. People went about their daily, simple lives with work, play and such things. In a martial arts school near the outskirts of Hong Kong, two individuals were training in the ancient forms of Gung Fu. They moved like water, imitating the natural animals one sees in the wild. They moved with perfect harmony. A woman and a man, Yin and Yang. She kicked a powerful kick but he blocked with a firm stance. She followed up with a punch and he evaded with a head weave. He tried to kick her but she shifted her body and gave him a low sweep, sending him to the floor. She climbed atop him, pinning him down with her body.

"I win~." She gloated in a sing-song-like fashion.

"Not yet." The man pushed up his hips and flipped her around until the positions were switched and he was on top of her. "I win."

The woman sighed in annoyance, though her cheeks were pink. "Alright, already. You can get off now."

He got up and offered his hand to her. Though reluctant, she accepted it and allowed him to help her up.

"You've definitely gotten better, Bruce. It's no wonder you're Dad's favorite student."

"You sound jealous, Chun-Li."

"Nope, doesn't bother me." She crossed her arms and pouted. Bruce chuckled in mirth, turning around and grabbing a towel.

"Yes, you seem fine."

Chun-Li, a young, fit, Chinese girl was standing in front of a young Bruce. She was shorter than him, with extremely muscular thighs. She wore an embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands. She had her hair tied in ox-horns style, having blue ribbons tied around them. Bruce was tall and lean, with strands of his hair falling over his face. He wore a hog pen row shirt along with black pants and Chinese shoes.

"So, best two-out-of-three?"

"Can't." Bruce threw his backpack over his shoulder. "I have class. Tell Sifu I'll be back later tonight."

"Oh, that's right. The grand and mysterious Bruce Wayne being able to kick ass and talk his way out of a fight. How do you do it?"

Bruce smirked. "All it takes is a little charm, Panda-chan." He waved at her as he walked out of the door.

"And stop calling me that! I hate that!"

Bruce walked through the streets of Hong Kong, walking on its streets, listening to its people. He has been in and out of this country several times and he's so fluent in their language, so proficient with their dialect that you could swear, if it weren't for the obvious, that he was born here. But he wasn't born here. He was born somewhere darker. In an alleyway, where rain plopped down and dripped, mixing with the blood of the people he called family.

Bruce stopped in front of the university he was enrolled in, one of the best in the world. He was studying Advanced Biology and after less than half a year, was nearly finished with the class. Bruce began walking up the steps, his mind flowing with a few thoughts.

" _It doesn't take much for a man to be the best. It really doesn't. It's just a matter of a few variables and a couple of constants but a man can transform himself. He can be the best of himself. It just takes drive, an all-consuming, ever-present drive that you feel in your soul. It needs to take hold of you and make you something more, something greater. I walk a path and when I look ahead, I see pitch black. I don't know where this path leads. Perhaps, Alfred was right. Perhaps all I will find in the end is unhappiness, solitude, and an unyielding sense of loss. But if I become like the rest, if I just drown myself in money, drugs and girls, I can never go back to those graves again. And I need to go back to those graves. They are my strength, my armor. They are what help me keep the promise... to never let another tragedy like that happen again."_

* * *

"What do we got?"

"Fractures along the jawline, arm, and ribs. Bruising along the temple and eye and several lacerations on the back and waist. This guy was beaten to death, brutally."

"We got any witnesses?"

"One guy says he saw some hulking man towering over our guy. The witness didn't stick around and ran away out of fear."

"We pick up anything else at the crime scene?"

"Not really. No hair samples, no blood, not even sweat, for God's sake. No DNA to identify this guy whatsoever."

"So, we've got no leads?"

"I wouldn't say that. We did get a call a few hours ago, talking about a hulking man getting stepping into a black car. We got the license plate."

"Good. I want you and your partner to trace it. I've got a class to teach."

"Got it, Sifu."

Chun-Li's father, Dorai, threw on his overcoat and walked out of the station. He was an average heighted man, with a black mustache and black hair. He wore the standard police outfit for Hong Kong. The Kung Fu teacher made his way back to his dojo where he trained his students in the way of martial arts. He got into a cab and had the driver take him home. After paying the man, he stepped out and walked up the steps to his dojo where his students stood outside, some stretching, others talking.

"Sifu!" Taking notice of his presence, they all lined up in front him, eager faces ready to learn and absorb. Dorai skimmed through their faces but did not see his daughter.

"Where is Chun-Li?"

They looked amongst each other but none could respond as to where she is. "I'll go find her."

Dorai glanced at Bruce who stood at the far end, looking firm and disciplined. Dorai nodded at him. "Xie xie, Bruce."

Bruce nodded before taking off down the steps and into the city to find Chun-Li.

* * *

"Alright, you're up next! You ready?"

"'Course I am!"

"Ladies and gentleman! Our next contestant is not one to be tangled with! A master of gung fu, she can kick faster than the speed of sound and will lay you on your ass before you know it! The strongest woman in the world – Chun-Li!"

Out from the curtains, Chun-Li energetically ran into the arena, flipping over the ropes and landing gracefully on her feet. She rose up waved to the crowd, giving them all the peace sign as they whooped and cheered her. People were seated all around her, loud and boisterous as they anticipated the fight ahead. Her opponent was a huge, muscular bald man wearing torn jeans and a cocky smirk. He had veins popping out of his arms and constantly flexed his arms.

"Ya sure ya wanna be here, darling? I can't make any promises that I won't kill ya."

Chun-Li turned to him with a wry smile. " _I_ can't be sure I won't make you cry like a little bitch. Just start the match already!"

"Ya asked for it!" The man charged her with his hands raised. Chun-Li dropped into a stance and when the man got close to throw a swing, she immediately socked him in the face. Stumbling back, the man growled before throwing several more punches which were either blocked or avoided by Chun-Li. She then retaliated with six blurry, lightning fast kicks to the face. She then spun on her heel and used to her other leg to deliver a thrust back kick to his solar plexus. He dropped down on his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

"What the hell?! How is she so powerful?!"

"It ends here!" Twisting her hip, she finished him with a bone breaking roundhouse kick to his face, knocking several feet back with blood spurting off his face.

"Winner, Chun-Li!"

The referee raised her arm in the air as she bounced up and down happily, the crowd cheering and chanting her name. In the back, Chun-Li was coming down from the high when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"So, instead of training, you come here and do this?"

Chun-Li spun around to see Bruce standing there with his arms folded, a disapproving look on his face.

"You! How-How did you-"

"Simple. I've followed you when you came out here one time. You missed practice so many days that week, I got curious. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Sifu's daughter is using her martial arts skills to beat on people in an underground fighting ring to win illegitimate money and rotten fame."

"You followed me?! You had no right to do that! I'm my own person and I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"You may be right, but your father is worried sick about you. Every right you have goes out the damn window when you make your parents worry for no good reason."

"You don't understand!" She cried.

"It doesn't matter. You're coming home _right_ now." He grabbed her wrist and began to pull her in the direction of the exit but was stopped by her wringing her arm out of his grip.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said stubbornly. "I'm staying here."

"You're acting like a child."

"You're acting like my big brother. We've only known each other for a few months, Bruce. We're not family and I don't need you to look out for me. I can take care of myself."

"That's not why I'm here."

Chun-Li sighed, shaking her head. She then crossed her arms and looked up at Bruce. "Fine then, I'll make a deal with you. You stay too and fight in this tournament and if you win against me, I'll go home no arguments, no struggle."

"No. That's not reason enough to fight."

"Fine, then." She scanned her fingernails while feigning a look of disinterest. "I guess I'll just be staying put."

Bruce glanced at the arena, weighing his options. "What? You're not scared, are you?"

Bruce turned back to her, his eyes still hard as steel. "Fine." He finally replied. "I'll enter and when I beat you..."

" _If_ you beat me." She interjected.

" _ **When**_ I beat you, you come back home and you never come back here again." She held her hand out to him and he shook it firmly.

"Deal."

* * *

The next match started with Bruce and a tall bald man with fierce eyes. The people were cheering and yelling around the arena as Bruce rolled up his sleeves. The man across on the other side of the stage was shirtless with shorts on. He had bandage wraps on his arms and feet and a scar on his face. One of his eyes were completely white while other stared him down.

"This next match is one for the record books! The god of Muay Thai himself, the lion of Thailand, Sagat!"

Everyone whooped and cheered at this announcement, while the man known as Sagat remained stoic, merely focusing on his opponent.

" _His breath is steady..."_ Bruce mentally noted. _"He's drowning out the noise, the lights, the spectators... in his eyes, we're the only two in the room."_

"You have the eyes of an animal." Sagat gruffly said. "A wild, vengeful animal. Untamed and fearful... but pathetically weak and small. Cunning but not especially powerful. I look forward to clipping your wings."

"And how do you know what kind of animal I am?"

"Your aura comes off in waves, revealing you to be a man of the West with the ferocity of the East. Truly a warrior. I will honor you with the respect of a fellow warrior... and I expect you to deliver the same courtesy."

"You want my respect? Earn it."

Sagat took up a strong Muay Thai stance while Bruce took up a Wing Chun stance. The two stared off at each other, keeping their breaths steady. They were tense but calm and the crowd couldn't help but stare with tenseness as well. Chun-Li bit her lip as Bruce and Sagat stared each other down.

Sagat made the first move, stepping forward with a sharp roundhouse kick. Bruce put weight on his back leg and allowed himself to block it with his arm. Bruce cringed from the kick, the power from it being great enough to nearly fracture his arm. Moving with it, he spun and tried to give Sagat a spin kick to the gut. Coming down from his kick, Sagat parried Bruce's strike and jabbed him in the cheek. Stumbling back, Bruce barely was able to parry the one-two combo Sagat gave him. Bruce then launched a quick low cross kick to the knee before elbowing him in the solar plexus. Sagat step back, shaking off the blow before giving Bruce a shin kick to the neck. Bruce wrapped his arm around Sagat's leg before stepping in and sweeping him. He then followed up by dropping his knee on his chest and punching him in the face several times. Sagat tried to jab Bruce but he caught his arm and went into a Jiu Jutsu lock, holding his arm and locking him with his legs. Using his other arm, Sagat grabbed Bruce's ankle and began to stand up. Sagat, before standing fully up, threw Bruce off and he landed in an aerial flip which allowed him to gracefully land on on his feet. He had no time to catch his breath as Sagat rushed in with a one-two-three combo, forcing Bruce to bob and weave from the blows, moving back on his feet and keeping his senses alert. Bruce punched Sagat in the jaw but he took the strike in stride and socked Bruce square in the face. Blood began pouring out of his nose but he didn't let it faze him as Sagat sneered.

"You're no match for me."

"Shut up and fight."

Bruce gave a flying hook kick to Sagat's face who blocked it with his elbow. Sagat then jumped up and kneed Bruce in the chest. Bruce blocked the knee with his crossed arms, but the blow was powerful enough to knock him to the floor. He recovered with a back roll and landed on his knees.

Bruce moved forward with a side kick, landing it in Sagat's stomach and forcing him to double over. Bruce then spun on his heel and gave a reverse elbow strike to the temple. While Sagat was stunned, Bruce grabbed his neck and threw him over his shoulder, putting him on his back.

"So much for the great lion." Bruce boldly stated.

Sagat sprang back up, taking up his stance once more. "In the wild, it's the strong and cunning who survive. The ones who know how to take an animal's strengths and use them to their advantage. Who knows how to rip apart its prey's neck with raw ferocity. That's why the lion is king – he possesses the most power."

"Then prepare to get dethroned."

The crowd watched with quiet awe, entrapped by the ferocity of the two fighters. Their eyes were under the spell of their rhythm, their dance of pain and punches. Chun-Li, despite her best to not seem so, was worried about Bruce. His opponent was strong, extremely so. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt.

"Bruce..."

Bruce and Sagat stepped to each other, kicking the other in the shin with a roundhouse kick. They withheld the pain with Bruce coming forward with a finger jab to the throat. Sagat dodged it and tried to elbow his opponent in the nose. Bruce ducked it while hooking Sagat in the ribs, making him double over. Bruce followed him with a chop to the ear before finally thrust kicking him in the face. Sagat stumbled back before using his backing up to his advantage and spinning on his heel to hook kick Bruce in the face. Bruce spun to the ground, blooding flow out of his chin. Sagat wiped the blood that was flowing from his own mouth. Sagat then raised his foot before stomping on Bruce's stomach, eliciting a cough of blood from his mouth. Sagat smirked darkly down at Bruce, who simply glared up at him defiantly.

The crowd cheered loudly for the Muay Thai king while Chun-Li gasped but resisted the urge to run up onto the arena. She knew it would be shameful for Bruce, she knew it would hurt his pride and that'd be worse than any physical pain he was enduring right now.

"Bruce!" She shouted. "Get up, Bruce! Fight! Fight!"

"Chun-Li..." Bruce uttered somewhat weakly.

She cringed upon the sound of it. She had never seen him so vulnerable. He behaved strong, stern, proud. He had seem composed and trained with a proper goal in mind. All thoughts of whatever deal she made flew out right out of her mind and raw emotion took over.

"Are you going to let him defeat you?! What the hell have you been training for?!"

" _Training for...? Remember the purpose..."_ Scenes of his life flashed before his eyes. His happy, pre-8 year old childhood, Alfred, Gotham City, the death of his parents. Something sparked within Bruce and his eyes widened with renewed vigor and fury. _"That's right! What am I doing?! I don't have time... TO LOSE HERE!"_

With Sagat's foot still on his back, Bruce began to furiously push himself up. His breath was short and hot and his teeth were gritted. _"I don't have time to worry about how my body feels or how strong this bastard is. I made them a promise... I can't lose to ANYONE! I WON'T! Get up! Get up, damn you! Get... up... YOU WEAKLING!"_

"HUAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bruce sprang up, pushing Sagat off him and when the Muay Thai fighter stumbled, Bruce instantly socked him the stomach with an insanely powerful cross. Bruce gave him no time to recover and followed up with a hard uppercut to the chin.

" _Fight!"_ A low roundhouse kick to the shin and then a roundhouse kick to the ribs.

" _Fight!"_ Sagat tried to counter with a few jabs but Bruce was too fast and either parried or blocked everyone of them. For every blow Sagat tried to throw, Bruce instantaneously launched out three.

" _FIGHT AND WIN!"_ A thrust kick to the stomach, two side kicks to the face, a haymaker and a Cobra punch was it took to finally put Sagat on the floor for good, knocked out. Bruce stood him over him, his eyes wild and feral.

"So... tell me, 'lion'... what kind of animal did you say I was?"

The crowd whooped and cheered while Chun-Li wiped her eyes, a relieved smile on her face. Bruce looked over his shoulder with a small smile, nodding slightly.

* * *

In Bruce's hotel in downtown Hong Kong, Bruce sat on his bed, shirtless, while Chun-Li tended to the wounds on his face.

"Ow!"

"Be still, for crying out loud. It's just disinfectant."

"Well, it stings."

"I thought you were a man." She teased.

"And I thought you knew better than to use Sifu's fighting techniques in some underground fighting ring."

Chun-Li sighed. "I suppose I should've been expecting that..." Chun-Li crossed her arms and turned away from him. "It wasn't for illegal money or fame... I just..."

"You just what?"

"I needed to prove myself. I needed to know I wasn't inadequate, that I was an actual fighter. My father... it seems that sometimes he's always on me, always pressuring me, like I'm not good enough... I guess I just needed to validate myself in some way. I'm sorry..."

Bruce sighed, scratching his head. "So that's what it was... You're an idiot."

She turned to him sharply. "What?"

"Do you think your father, who treats you with more pressure than the rest, feels you're not good enough? You're wrong. You're getting special treatment. He wants you to be strong and his pushing you doesn't mean that he thinks you're weak but that he thinks you're strong enough to handle it."

Chun-Li smiled bitterly, covering her face with her hand. "God, I'm so stupid..."

"Agreed."

"Shut up." She kicked him in the leg halfheartedly but they both had a mutual smile on their face. Chun-Li tilted her head, her eyes roaming Bruce's face. "You almost got your ass kicked."

"I had it under control."

"Mm-hm."

"I could still beat you."

"Well, I guess we'll never see." She shrugged. "We left right after your fight."

"You seem quite worried about my condition."

"Please, little boy." She walked in front of him, tapping on his forehead with her finger. "It's just some scrapes."

"That's not what it sounded like when you were cheering me on at the arena." Bruce smirked, his facial expression exuding raw boyish charm. "You cared."

"So, what if I did?" She asked nonchalantly. "Is worrying about your fellow classmate so strange?"

"No... But that's not what that was."

"Oh, no?" Chun-Li's hand was softly stroking Bruce's shoulder while Bruce had his hand on her thigh.

"Nope." He rose up and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Definitely not..."

Bruce pressed his lips on hers as she placed her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his black hair. Chun-Li parted her lips and slid her tongue into Bruce's mouth. After several minutes of swapping saliva, the two parted for a breath, panting in each other's face. Chun-Li reached back and undid the ox-horns, letting her hair flow free. The radiance of her now free hair made Bruce even more entranced. Chun-Li wrapped her arms around his neck while Bruce took a hold of her hips, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her legs were strong as he felt them make a vice grip around him. He turned around, their lips interlocked and began walking to the bed, where they would spend the night.

* * *

Sifu Dorai stood outside of the dojo, looking out at the city. The students had long left but Chun-Li and Bruce had not yet returned. He wasn't worried however, as he trusted Bruce to look out for his daughter. He turned around and went back inside the school. He lit up a pipe and blew out the smoke, enjoying the relaxing feeling until he heard a sudden crash.

"Excuse me..." A deep voice spoke out. Dorai turned around and took up a Wing Chun stance.

"Who goes there?!"

The mysterious man's hand glowed a fiery purple and he smiled dangerously.

* * *

Bruce and Chun-Li stood in front of the white sheet which covered the body of his teacher and her father. Chun-Li clenched her fist and a vein could be seen on her forehead. She was restraining a tear as she let anger fill her. The police had questioned them extensively about the death of their captain but no leads, no prints, nothing. It was if he were killed by a ghost.

After the funeral, Chun-Li sat at her father's grave with Bruce standing a few feet behind her. He had no words but he felt grief.

" _If only I was there instead of wasting time... he might not have died... It's my fault that he..."_

"Stop blaming yourself." Chun-Li said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I know what you're doing... You're beating yourself up. You're blaming yourself for something you couldn't possibly know..." She sounded empty and robotic. "I don't blame you... I blame myself... If I... If I..." Her voice started to crack and you could hear her sniffling. "If I wasn't so damn stupid... If I didn't go to that arena then none of this would have happened now... It's my fault... All my fault..."

Chun-Li felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Bruce kneeling beside her, a solemn look on his face. "Stop it. Sifu wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"Then who do I blame?"

"The one responsible." Bruce's eyes possessed a dark tint to them. "The one who dared to take away what was rightfully yours. You can still do good by your father's memory... Pass on what he learned. His teachings, his philosophy, you can carry them with you and make him proud."

Tears were trailing down Chun-Li's cheeks. "Do you... do you really think I can?"

With his thumb, Bruce wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a small but utterly sincere smile. "Of course I do. And I'll be here to help you... for as long as you need me."

Chun-Li smiled warmly at Bruce, the glow of warmth in her eyes returning. She then embraced him tightly. "Thank you, Bruce. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

"Of course... Panda-chan."

She chuckled. "You know... I think it's growing on me."

* * *

After several months of mourning, Chun-Li and Bruce stood at the train station as this day was the day where they would part for a time. Bruce stood in a black shirt and black pants with a black bag over his shoulder. Chun-Li wore a bright red qipao dress with the ox-horns hairstyle in place.

"I can stay longer with you, if you want."

"No, you need to continue your journey. Thank you, Bruce, for staying with me and helping me throughout all this."

"I'd never leave the side of a friend in need."

Chun-Li smiled at him. "You're more than a friend to me Bruce... you're my family."

"If you ever need me, you have my number."

"I do." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, Bruce."

"You too, Panda-chan." He turned around and stepped onto the train with Chun-Li waving at him. She watched as the train left before turning around and walking back to the dojo. She had her father buried near the school that he had dedicated his life to and loved. She stood before the tombstone and knelt down softly.

"Bruce left, Father. I'll miss him but he has many more things to learn and so do I. I'm going to leave for awhile... I'm going to Japan to train under a teacher who can teach me how to manipulate my chi... I'll miss you. But I'll be back..." She clenched her fist and with a determined look on her face, rose to her feet. "I'll become stronger, I'll join the police force and I promise, I'll avenge you one day, Father. I love you. Goodbye."

With that, Chun-Li turned to embark on her own journey, unsure of the obstacles to come but ready to brave them with all she's got.

* * *

A.N.: And that's that done! Now, this was originally meant to be oneshot but, I'll make a deal. If you viewers like the idea of Bruce, in his training days, traveling around the world and meeting the young ladies of Street Fighter and other characters, then I'll make this into a series. If not, then it's just a short oneshot (though it was a bit long to write). I hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know if you were digging the BruChu pairing and if you would like to see it expanded and just generally what you thought of this fic. Thanks, guys and until next time.

Green out.


	2. When Dancing Meets Passion

Brazil – home to some of the most diverse wildlife in the world. Along the Amazon river basin was a small village situated near it. This village was usually peaceful, with the children playing – the boys wrestling and the girls scavenging around their houses. In this particular village, was an exuberant young woman. This young girl was quite attractive, had darker skin, light brown eyes, and long black hair with the ride side being loose and the opposite starting as cornrow braids and merging with her hair at the back. Her name was Laura and she was currently training her capoeira outside of the forest, in the woods. She stopped when she heard the sounds of what seemed to be rambunctiously loud voices.

BANG! BANG!

Laura jumped slightly, startled and, without forethought, ran in the direction of the shooting whilst her fellow villagers scurried away in fear. The buxom young girl stopped near a tree to see, standing over three men, was a young man about her age – a stoic boy modeled after Greek gods.

"Oh, my God… did you… take them out for us?"

"Yes," replied he quietly. "I hope that wasn't an issue or anything."

"Of course not!" exclaimed she happily. "Thank you so much! You basically saved our lives!"

"You're modest," observed the boy, his blue eyes looking Laura up and down. "You seem rather strong yourself. I think you could've fended off these men on your own."

"Heh, what's your name?"

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"Nice to meet you, Bruce!" exclaimed Laura excitingly, jumping forward and putting out her hand. "I'm Laura! Laura Matsuda! What brings you by our village, stranger?"

"I'm looking for someone who can teach me the art of Capoeira."

Laura smirked, flicking her hair. "Well, lucky for you, handsome because _I_ happen to be a master of the Matsuda way of Jiu-Jitsu!"

"'Matsuda?'"

"Yeah, it's my family's brand. And don't worry – it'd be free. Least I could do for the village savior."

"Alright then. Thank you."

* * *

"Oof!"

Bruce held Laura down, pinning in her in one of the advanced Matsuda Jiu Jitsu locks. Grunting, Laura quickly tapped out and sat up, rubbing her shoulder and chuckling.

"Gosh, Bruce, you said you were a fast learner but I didn't think it _that_ fast. You're practically a master by now!"

Bruce stood up, wiping himself off. The two trained in a secluded area of the forest near Laura's village. Bruce wore traditional white gi pants while Laura wore a bright green sports bra top with yellow linings and a knotted tie at the center, matching her bright green martial arts pants with yellow linings and a black belt around her waist. It had black and yellow linings and at the center and she also had black ankle wraps on her bare feet.

"I don't have time to waste. I want to learn everything I came to learn as quickly as possible."

"I knowww!" Laura exclaimed, sighing exasperatedly. "You _always_ say that. A man on a mission but the way you're going at it makes me think this mission's gonna kill you sooner or later."

Bruce didn't answer, his eyes dark and heavy.

Laura bit her lip and grimaced, sighing softly at his solemn visage. She then smiled quickly and brightly as she sprang up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a carnival going off in the nearby city! It's going to amazing! There'll probably be a ton of musicians, performers, and FOOD! C'mon, we should go!"

"Why?"

"To have F-U-N! You know, fun – that thing you absolutely abhor and instead, replace with studying and boring books."

"I don't have-"

"NO!" shouted Laura loudly in Bruce's ear, causing him to jump slightly. "You don't get to make an excuse from this one. Damn it, we're going to a carnival and you're coming with me, whether you like it or not! Got it?"

"Ugh… fine…"

"Good! Now, let's get changed into something passionate!"

* * *

The carnival was a bustling beaming bountiful of people with effervescent lights and dancing people. Comedians cracked jokes for the children, young people dance sultrily, and music ruled the ears of the people.

"Oh, _meu Deus_! This is _irado_!

Laura walked amongst the crowd, starry-eyed at all the sights. She wore a short sleeved bright green tight mini-shirt that was extremely short, leaving the underside of her bosom exposed. Across the shirt was " _bonita_." She also wore short shorts made of denim that allowed the straps of her black thong to be visible. Besides that, she wore brown sandals, yellow-and-red bracelets on her wrists and red choker on her neck.

Bruce dressed more low profile, wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt and black pants along with black boots. His hands were in his pockets as he and Laura walked through the sights, a lack of interest written across his face.

"Aw, come on!" whined Laura, pouting. "Are you telling you don't find this to be the least bit cool?"

Bruce just shrugged, stopping. "I guess," he said finally.

Laura rolled her eyes before gasping when she saw something fun – a booth for throwing balls at cups to get prizes.

"Aww, Bruce, look at that cute teddy bear!" Laura pointed to the inanimate object, blushing and cooing. "Get me one, please?"

"Fine, fine," complied Bruce, walking over to the booth and laying down some currency. Bruce then grabbed a ball and, with pinpoint accuracy and lazy ease, hit the appointed targets and won the large bear, handing it to a giddy Laura.

"Aw! This is so cool! I love this, Bruce, thank you!"

The girl continued to utter a string of happy-fueled words, rubbing her face against the bear's, taking about naming it and such while Bruce just watched her, smiling softly.

" _Hm. She's… happy. That's… that's nice."_

His smile widened and a small chuckle even left his lips while he watched her. From there, his shields lowered. The more games won, the food they consumed, the more laughs they shared, the more skin that "accidentally" brushed against the other – the more Bruce felt loose. It was soon that she and him were dancing openly, fire lit from their dances together ranging from the slow, intimate _kizomba_ to the speedy, sensual _semba_. The people and crowds howled and whooped them on, their eyes connecting, re-connecting, and then bridging some more.

"Haha!" Laura and Bruce sat on the banks of a pond, watching the dragonflies buzz about while the full moon reflected off of the watery surface. "Now, see, wasn't that a blast?!"

Bruce smirked slightly, closing his eyes. "Yeah… I _suppose_ you were right."

"Haha, see! Told ya!"

Bruce laid his head back, his hands behind his head. Laura followed suit, smiling brightly at the twinkling sky.

"Oh, look! You can see the stars today! Oh, it's too bad I can't tell which ones are constellations or not."

"Really? It's easy, look." Bruce raised his hand and traced his hands through several sets of particularly bright stars. "That's the Big Dipper right there. Over there is the winged horse, Pegasus. And right there, to your far right, is Orion."

"The Big Dipper… Pegasus… Orion…"

"Those stars were my friend for many nights. They were useful to me in my travels and they will be again… when I leave."

At that, Laura frowned heavily, sitting up at the waist and looking down at Bruce. "I wish you could stay here… with me."

Bruce gave her a solemn stare, nodding. "Yeah… me too."

Their eyes remained connected, unblinking. Slowly, Laura leant down and gave Bruce a light kiss on the lips. The first kiss was soft but once the initial tickling was gone, she kissed him again – harder and more passionate. Her hands rested on his chest whilst his went up and down her legs. Soon she was straddling him, the two completely oblivious to the world beyond. Laura then parted from him and sat up, erect, before reaching for the hems of her shirt. It fell to the grass and, like a switch, passion ensued.


	3. Interlocked Bodies

CRACK!

 _'Oooh! Another bone-smashing arm break!'_

BOOM!

 _'Oh, Lord, a grand slam!'_

TAP! TAP! TAP!

 _'And there we have it folks! The opponent is tapping out. The match is officially over! Another awe-struck win forrrrrrr Rainbowwww MIKA!'_

"Yeah, I did it! I did it!" The bubbly blond girl bounced up and down in the wrestling cage as her opponent was dragged off by paramedics. The surrounding crowd whooped and cheered her name and she drank it in, smiling wide.

Rainbow Mika, also known as Mika Nanakawa, was a blonde girl with bangs tied in pigtails. She wore a blue and white leotard which revealed more than a little skin. She wore a blue mask around her eyes and tall white boots. She was extremely well endowed and possessed an athletic, attractive body.

The young, exuberant girl pumped her fist in the air, cheesing hard.

"Who's next?!" asked she.

 _'The next challenger is a mysterious one – a new entry that we haven't seen before… the Shadowy Shinobi!'_

Mika watched in curiosity as a young, handsome male about her age got into the ring. The young man was sturdy and toned, his face was well-chiseled and he had deep, ocean blue eyes. His hair was slicked back with several strands hanging off in front of his eyes and he stood with a stoic look of readiness. He wore a single pair of gi pants and nothing else, revealing his inhumanly athletic upper body.

Mika, somewhat intrigued about her new opponent, stretched out her arms and legs, smirking at him in excitement.

"'The Shadowy Shinobi'?" asked she teasingly.

"They came up with it," he replied, cracking his neck.

"Well, let's see whatcha got!"

 _'Ready? Let'sss RUMBLE!'_

When the ding of the bell was heard, Mika charged Bruce without a second thought.

"Hyah!"

The blonde girl went in for a quick grab but Bruce shifted his body out of the way at the last moment, using her momentum to send her to the ground.

"Oof!" She turned around, blowing the stray hair that hung in front of her face. "Alright, so you got some moves… but I know or a thing or two, too!"

She stood up and circled him carefully, watching him intently while he simple stood there calm and collected. She jumped in the air and tried to give him a double footed thrust kick but he sidestepped, grabbed her ankles and spun her until he threw on the ground, the young woman lying flat on her face.

"Oh..." She groaned. "Agh!"

The boy had walked forward and pinned her to the ground, putting her leg in a lock while securing her body with his legs. Unable to do anything more, the female wrestler sadly and reluctantly tapped out.

After the match had announced the winner, Mika watched him exit the arena without a second glance, not even taking the prize money they offered him.

"Excuse me! Wait, please!"

She caught him outside in the parking lot with a bag around his shoulder and a gi top the same color as his pants loosely clothing his upper frame, though it was unfastened and still exposed his chest and stomach area.

He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder almost impatiently though she didn't really seem to notice.

"What's your name?" asked she. "Mine's Mika! Mika Nanakawa!"

"Bruce," he replied, though he maintained his indifferent tone.

"Listen," she started, "I was wondering if you could show me some of the moves that you learned."

"What?"

"You seem really, really good and I wanted to learn anything I could about your grappling style!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because… the greatest wrestler in the world, that's what I wanna be!"

Bruce stared into her eyes and saw her strong resolve. _"She's serious,"_ he thought to himself. A soft wind blew past them, Bruce's strands of hair blowing lightly in its direction. Bruce turned his head and looked out beyond to the city beyond them, the light of the sun shining in his face. His eyes closed solemnly and a breath sighed out slowly.

"I'll only be in Japan for three more weeks..." Her face brightened considerably. He returned his gaze to her again. "That's all the time I'll be able to offer you."

Mika smirked daringly. "More than enough time!"

* * *

"Alright, Bruce-kun, here I come!"

SLAP!

Mika's hand made firm contact with her rear before she pointed her finger at him tauntingly. She ran forward with a speed unquantifiable and managed to grab him and stun him briefly with a hard knee to his stomach.

"Ugh!" He grunted.

Then, with an impressive show of strength, the young girl tossed him in the air. Bruce was unable to do much as the lingering impact from the attack prevented him. As he fell backfirst, the girl turned and readied herself. When Bruce was over five feet from the ground, the girl thrusted her backside into his ribcage and sent him rolling on the grass.

"Oof!"

Bruce stopped himself from rolling, holding his side tenderly.

"Sorry!" Mika exclaimed, running over to him and helping him sit upright. "I didn't mean to put too much power in it."

"No, I'm fine… where did you think of something like _that?"_

Mika shrugged, grinning with sunshine practically reflecting off her teeth. "They say the butt is one of the strongest muscles in the body, right?"

Bruce smirked, amused. "Yeah. You're just full of surprises."

Mika plopped down next to Bruce in the grass. The two were training in the plains of Japan at the foot of mountains and beyond the trees. The clouds were hooked above them in herds and near them was a pond with marine life constantly splashing the water surface.

The two had been training there for the past few weeks with Bruce teaching several moves that he himself had learned and she recreated them in her own, unique way. The attack she performed on Bruce was just one of many she had creatively invented or modified. It wasn't so long that she was using those moves innovatively and fluidly in sparring matches.

"I'm hungry!" exclaimed Mika. "Should we go in town to get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Bruce and Mika arose from the grass and made their way down the hills to the nearby town. As they walked through the streets, Mika held her arms behind her and smiled up at Bruce sweetly.

"Bruce-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Lemme ask you something – why did you choose to train me?"

The two stopped in front of the sushi restaurant and entered it, sitting down at the booth after sliding the door closed. Bruce sat down with Mika beside him and closed his eyes in sagely solemnity.

"You lost someone close to you, didn't you?" asked Bruce, though his way of bringing about the question made it seem like he already knew the answer.

Upon initially hearing his question, her eyes widened but she settled soon after and looked down at her hands.

"She died a year ago..."

"I'm sorry."

"She was… very sweet. She loved me and… encouraged my passion for wrestling better than anybody else did. While everybody was putting me down, she found teachers to give me pointers. She was my greatest cheerleader and I wanted to achieve my dream… for her sake."

Bruce smiled a small but sincere smile. " _That's_ why I decided to teach you, Mika." He turned to her and his compassionate stare made her blush slightly. "You seek to accomplish something in the name of your parents. I can relate to that. I even admire you for it."

"Heh..." Mika just looked away shyly, her cheeks still rosy. Bruce smirked before ordering their food.

It wasn't even 20 minutes into eating their food when the restaurant door was knocked down by a swing of a steel bat and four rowdy gangster-looking men came in.

"Yo, os-san! We want everything on the house!"

"On the house?!" cried the old manager. "I-I can't do that!"

The lead man, the one holding the bat, stepped up and slammed the bat on the bar counter, imprinting a huge dent in the wood. The leader leaned in dangerously with a fox-like grin and said, "You're really gonna make me ask again, pops?"

"Enough."

BAM!

Bruce was in standing over the man, who was now doubled over with the bat lying beside Bruce's feet. The man held his stomach in severe pain while he hatefully glared up at Bruce.

"Damn you…!"

"Hey!" one of his friends shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you son of a- Oof!"

"The man said 'enough.'" Mika grabbed the man by the arm and flipped him over her hip, pinning him to the ground with her knee to his back.

"Get off him, you bimbo!"

The two men rushed Mika but Bruce reverse kicked one while Mika pile-drived the other, effectively knocking them out.

"Oh, thank you! You two saved my shop! Thank you! From the bottom of my heart, thank you!"

Mika just scratched the back of head and grinned sheepishly at Bruce while he offered a smile in return.

* * *

After finishing the meal, the two returned to the hill top and stood among the grass that rested beneath the class of clouds clashing above them.

"Hey! Let's spar!" Mika suggested suddenly.

"Right now? We just ate," said Bruce.

"Oh, what's the matter, tough guy? Chicken?"

Bruce cracked his neck. "Hm. Fine, you're on!"

"Alright!"

Bruce and the bubbly girl squared off, taking a low stance against each other. They were like two animals in the wild, circling and watching each other.

Bruce made the first move, sliding in and grabbing Mika by her leg. Quick to react, Mika used her other leg to kick Bruce back. She fell on the grass, which gave Bruce the opportunity to pin her with his body. He then reached for her arm and tried to perform an armbar lock on her. Before he could get it off, however, she quickly lifted her two legs, wrapped them around his neck and flipped him to the grass. Bruce managed to pry her legs open and, with a quick jump and pinned her down securely.

The two panted, their breath tickling the other's face. A warm wind blew, sending the scent of grass their way. The hidden electricity connecting them sparked and Mika responded to it first, pulled Bruce down by the collar and kissing him aggressively. Bruce didn't pull back and instead drowned with the flow, refusing to resist the rapid river of passion threatening to flood the minds of the two. Mika wrapped her legs around Bruce's hips before turning him over, her on top. Bruce's hands traveled down her legs before traveling back up to her hips, settling there firmly. Mika reached up to her hair and released her pigtails, letting her yellow hair flow free. Her hands then slowly snaked down to his shirt and lifted up over his head. Her hands rested on his stomach before she leaned down at the waist and kissed him again. From there, only the angels and birds witnessed.


End file.
